


Golden dreams

by Mah_cat_typed_this



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_cat_typed_this/pseuds/Mah_cat_typed_this
Summary: Fear controls, rearranges, tears apart and builds you back up different and twisted. It doesn't let anyone feel alive, it doesn't let you free.Of course, everything is a little easier when someone who loves you is there, an anchor to keep you grounded, the warmth to bring back the joy of your life.And even when old demons don't want to let you go, love will be there to guide you.
Relationships: Olimar/Olimar's Wife (Pikmin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Golden dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Pikmin 3 deluxe revived my love for this series ❤️

**_Run._ **

_Screams echoed in the cave walls. Souls whose bodies were crushed underneath stone rollers, floated upwards in a melancholic cry. It did not eat, did not tire, but it chased their squadron regardless, getting closer and closer with every second they were not running._

**_We need to run._ **

_“Louie!?”_

_The younger one’s body laid limp even after he shook it, his helmet cracked, but thankfully not broken to the point of letting too much oxygen in. His shoulder unnaturally bent, Olimar prayed with all his heart that it wouldn’t be broken._

_The pikmin screamed in fear as they swarmed their fallen leader, whatever confidence they had of another successful treasure hunt was gone down the drain. Olimar felt their fear, he always did._

_They couldn’t hope to finish the mission with one leader injured and unconscious. The president would certainly be unhappy and throw the biggest fit, but the longer they remained in the cave, the dimmer were Louie’s chances of surviving without permanent damage. They could hear it chasing them, crushing everything in its path. They had to run._

**_It’s getting closer._ **

_He needed to learn to listen. His and Louie’s relationship was getting better with time, and Louie proved to be very wise in his own strange way. He wasn’t sure what went through his head when he spaced out like that, but he was much more observant than most gave him credit for. He should have listened. Ever since they had a heart to heart talk, he promised he’d no longer underestimate Louie. He broke that promise, and paid the price for it._

**_I’m getting tired..._ **

_He should have listened, maybe then he wouldn’t be trapped in a hellish, endless labyrinth with nothing but the golden gelatinous monster that chased him wherever he tried to run. His suit was acting up again...he could swear he turned that forced sleep mode off._

**_So...so very tired._ **

_Staring up at the sky in a brief moment of lucidity, heart pounding against his chest as the creature could come up to drag him back to the oak any second now. Olimar tried not to cry, he was already so thirsty, he’d dehydrate if he cried. Maybe it’d be less agonizing to just cry, let his body dry out at once instead of prolonging its demise. Those thoughts didn’t last for long, he’d fight to survive until the last second, but it was harder and harder to ignore them as the days passed._

_He was so hungry too...his life support was counting down once again._

_30 days..._

_This planet really is trying to kill him. At least before, he had a somewhat functional ship and pikmin at his side._

**_I’m dying..._ **

**_Someone help... it’s getting closer..._ **

**_Please..._ **

**_It’s here..._ **

~~_**You can’t hide from me.** _ ~~

He woke up in a cold sweat, mouth opened in a silent scream. Suffocating, paralyzed, terrified. It still felt like the plasm wraith would be looming over him at any second now, ready to bring his unconscious body back to his prison.

_Where is it?!_

It was way too dark to see anything but faint outlines, the ringing in his ears and heart pounding in his chest made it so difficult to get a hold of his surroundings. Where were the pikmin? Louie? Is he okay? Did he make it back to the landing site in time?

Then, with time, the soft snoring next to him reached his ears, the curtains dancing in the faint breeze that came from the slightly open window, the light of the twin moons gave just enough light to see the sides of the room. One nightstand on each side of the bed, a white and blue rug over dark wooden floors, a drawer with a mirror on the left side, his wife’s preferred place to go as soon as she woke up.

...

Still shaking, he turned his head to the side, finding another familiar presence beside him, and it was not the wraiths that plagued his nightmares. Chocolate brown hair brushing against pale skin, free of any make-up, her jewelry on the nightstand on her side of the bed. Olimar felt tempted to brush her hair away from her face, feel her warmth under his cold fingers, but hesitantly decoded against it in fear of waking her up.

He hugged his middle, letting out a shaky breath, the tears strolling down his cheeks making his eyes sting. Repeating to himself that everything was okay, he didn’t want to wake her up with yet another nightmare. Nightmares happened several times a week, ever since the first time he crashed, those horrible events have been piling up in his mind, haunting his dreams whenever he tired to rest. Olimar was used to dealing with it himself, even if he appreciated her help, he preferred not to wake her up after such a tiring day.

It could have been just another night, but he made the mistake of looking up at the mirror on the drawer. On the corner of the mirror, illuminated by the moonlight just enough so he could see his reflection. His eyes had lost their usual bright blue, a familiar shade of golden surrounding his pupils, which were no longer round, but slit like the monsters he encountered on PNF-404, the tears on his cheeks were not salty water, but a golden goo. That, he didn’t need any moonlight to see, it glowed in the dark, but if he hadn’t seen the pale, horrified face, he wouldn’t have believed it was him.

He couldn’t help the scream this time.

The force in which he threw himself back was enough for him to fall off the bed, hitting his head on the nightstand and knocking the light off. Olimar didn’t care, he couldn’t care, all he could process was that...thing. That couldn’t be him, that couldn’t be his reflection, even though his eyes were hurting a bit before... no, that was because he was crying not because...

~~**_You can’t run away..._ ** ~~

_Leave me alone._

Olimar’s back hit the wall behind him, desperately searching on the darkness for any hint of movement or a glint of gold light. That thing couldn’t be in him, those eyes weren’t his, that goop wasn’t his tears.

It couldn’t be.

~~**_I’ll find you._ ** ~~

_Please..._

~~**_You can’t run._ ** ~~

_I’m tired, I’m hungry, I’m thirsty... the pikmin... Louie is in danger._

~~**_You belong here._ ** ~~

_Please... I’m dying, I can’t breathe._

“Olimar?!”

And then, in the midst of his panic, a familiar voice. It couldn’t be Louie, the voice was feminine, and too mature to be that young koopaite... Brittany, was it?

“Dear?! Honey, can you hear me?!”

_...wha...how?_

He couldn’t see her, his hands were over his eyes, clawing at them in a desperate attempt to get that horrible goop out, but he could feel her touch. Warm fingers held on to his wrists tightly, the smell of her favorite perfume reached his nose, her sweet voice trembled with fear.

“What happened?! Are you hurt? Oh dear, your head...”

His lungs still struggled to suck in air, the dreaded feeling of suffocation tightening its claws around his neck. Still, he forced his fingers apart just enough so he could see his dear wife kneeled down beside the bed, tears threatening to fall from light blue eyes, her ears folded back in panic and desperation as she carefully reached out to his forehead, wiping something with he fingers, which were covered by a dark liquid.

Was he bleeding?

“Ollie, talk to me, please...”

Maybe it was because she distracted him enough from the dread, Olimar felt like he could breathe again, even if just enough so the feeling of death wasn’t taking over him. It actually felt like his lungs were functioning again.

“Chi-chi...?”

She visibly calmed at the affectionate nickname, relief washing away part of the tension in her features. Her hands were still holding on to his wrists, lightly trying to pull his hands away from his face, he didn’t let her, couldn’t let her see.

“Oh, thank the Stars... are you in pain? What happened?” She reached out to touch his forehead again, this time he felt the familiar sting of an injury, she pulled her hand away when he hissed in pain. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“...”

Olimar didn’t try to speak again, the effort made just to speak out her nickname made his chest burn. Pushing through the shame of his shattered pride, he slowly nodded his head. Despite his efforts, his hands still trembled, his breathing was quick, tears and cold sweat dampened his plain white shirt. There was no way to hide it, nor any reason to, not after he woke her up.

She wrapped his arms around him, Olimar flinched, but eventually settled in her arms, burying his head on her shoulder.

I don’t deserve you...

“You’re safe here, I promised I’d protect you, remember?”

She did promise, and unlike him, she never broke it.

Her grip tightened as he began to sob in her shoulder, finally pulling his hands away from his eyes to return her embrace. She was so warm, and he felt so cold... Olimar missed them, all of them, so very much. The light to ward off any darkness that may try to claim him, the air that keeps him from suffocating, the relief to any pain. Olimar tried to speak, but his voice failed him, all he could manage were hiccups and terrified whimpers between sobs. Still, she never loosened her hold, holding his trembling body without showing signs of wanting to let go.

He was so focused on her touch, her warmth, the relief of being held, that he didn’t notice the scratching at the door until a faint knocking startled them both, holding his hand, Pachi turned to the bedroom door, where a quiet and timid voice called for them.

“...Mommy? Daddy?... are you okay?”

Bulbie whined and continued scratching the wooden door, looking for a way to enter. Their dear daughter, Phoebe, knocked on the door again. It was open, but she was not tall enough to reach the doorknob just yet, and even if she were, she refused to come in anywhere without given permission.

“Yes, sweety...” she squeezed his hand, this time Olimar returned the gesture, “dad just had a bad dream, we’re okay.”

“...Does daddy need a hug?” Phoebe spoke after a moment of silence, concern evident in her usual shy and quiet tone of voice. He could vividly picture her big blue eyes and curly blonde hair hidden under the link onesie she loved so dearly, knuckles turned white from gripping on the fabric, an habit of hers whenever she was nervous, which was rather often.

The capitan couldn’t help the small, found smile forming on his lips. Pachi wasn’t much different, her sweet and caring smile still made his heart feel a little lighter, not even the plasm wraith itself could take away the warmth in his chest as she stood up and walked over to the door to let Phoebe and Bulbie in. Both made a beeline towards him and the next thing Olimar knew, he was being tackled by the young girl and a very jumpy dog, he didn’t waste a moment to return her embrace. Bulbie whined loudly, jumping up to try and lick his cheeks, the captain couldn’t help but laugh tiredly as he patted the mutt’s light brown fur, Phoebe giggled quietly as well.

“Don’t be sad, papa. It was just a bad dream.”

She rubbed circles on his back much like he and Pachi did for both of them wherever they had nightmares, trying to mimic their soft and comforting tone of voice. Olimar smiled as he rubbed his eyes, noting there wasn’t any trace of gold anywhere.

_“What’s going on?”_

The new voice belonged to a slightly older boy, who yawned tiredly while rubbing his eyes. His mother followed him inside the bedroom, a first aid kit in her hands. He didn’t even realize she had left, these episodes were affecting him more than he’d like to admit. Normally, he was the first to notice someone’s presence as they entered the room, ever since he was very young, being more alert and observant than his peers was something Olimar took some pride in, if someone walked in while he was studying, he’d notice, if someone on the other side of the room was acting odd, he’d notice. These nightmares were stripping away even the constant state of alertness that not even meds could take care of most of the time. Exhaustion had crawled into his mind and he didn’t even realize his son had joined in the hug, and his wife had kneeled down beside him and had already started patching up the cut in his head.

He didn’t even notice...

“Are you okay, Papa?”

“Yes, sport, I’m just very tired.”

_“Uhm...”_

Sage didn’t seem very convinced, but silently leaned on his father’s side and slowly closed his eyes. It was strange behaviour for the usually loud and curious boy, but maybe it was better that way, he didn’t know how he’d explain these hallucinations... Going to a psychiatrist was never a concern of his, even after so many nightmares, so many memories, Olimar thought he was coping rather well all things considered. But with the memory of his distorted face in the mirror still eerily fresh in his mind, he couldn’t help but question just how well he’s been handling things on his own. Olimar was _not_ crazy, he’s perfectly sane, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt...

Oh well, he could properly ponder on it tomorrow, or later today, it was probably early morning by then, there was no use trying to make decisions while he could barely keep his eyes open. Phoebe and Sage slept peacefully on the center of the bed, both their parents on each side wrapping the children in a protective embrace, even Bulbie was allowed to sleep on the bed together with his owner’s, his little paws occasionally kicking on Olimar’s leg, not that he minded at all.

For the first time in months, he felt safe, truly safe. It was warm and it truly felt like home. He was home.

_I’m home._

Her fingers reached out to his hand, he responded by gently holding her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

_I’m home._

“...Ollie?”

_“Uhm?”_

“You stay home today, okay?”

Before he could protest, she squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, which showed her worry. Without her usual make-up, he could see the faint dark rings starting to form under her blue eyes.

“I’ll talk to your boss, say you’re sick today.”

She closed her eyes, planting a gentle kiss on Sage’s forehead before lying back on her pillow.

“...I...think he’s going to demand a doctor’s note if I’m going to stay home...”

“Knowing how your boss is, if we ask Phoebe to write a note with her crayons and tell him it’s a doctor’s note that is just adhering to a new trend, he’d believe it.”

_“pfft-”_

He made an effort not to laugh too loudly not to wake the kids, covering his mouth with his free hand and turning his face away in hopes of muffling his laughter. He certainly was still a bit out of it, but he still didn’t miss the mischievous grin on Pachi’s lips, it felt like they were on their young adulthood once again, making fun of their teachers and brainstorming ways to skip class. Those were good days...but he wouldn’t trade what he had now for the world.

“Let’s figure this out tomorrow, goodnight, honey comb.”

“Sweet dreams, dork burrito.”

“I’m trying to be romantic, you rabid chimpmunk.”

It was her turn to cover her mouth and struggle not to laugh out loud, it was already a miracle neither children had woken up by now. Her cheeks were a little puffed from her muffled giggles, it made him smile foundly, she did remind him a bit of a chimpmunk whenever she puffed her cheeks like that.

They turned and touched their noses together before they fell asleep, their children and pet snuggled up in between them. Now, home actually felt like home. They felt like family again, after everything, fear, pain, death... they survived, and they were all safe.

_We’re home...all of us._

Even when gold dripped in the darkness, slithering away from the rays of the rising sun, returning to the oak. They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Space dad is one of my favorite characters and I will make him suffer. I'm a writer, that's what I do.
> 
> Also I made the most alien looking name while still familiar for the wife's name, and of course, being similar to princess peach like Olimar is to Mario. Pachi (pronounced "patchy") is as similar to her canon self as I could, she loves her family and is nurturing to them, but she is often blinded by money and superficial goods.


End file.
